


Same Energy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The epic hand-holding scene





	Same Energy

The second their hands touched through the Force Rey could feel energy surging through both of them, binding them.   
She read the truth about Kylo Ren from his Force signature and her eyes lighted up immediately.  
“You’re …. gay. Like me,” she whispered. Kylo Ren looked at her uncertain. Before he could answer Master Skylwalker tore down the house, making Kylo Ren’s apparition disappear instantly.  


“You don’t understand!” Rey exclaimed as she stomped off. “I have to safe him! He’s in the hands of a homophobe!”

 

 

Later, Rey stood over Kylo Ren’s prone form on the floor, fighting with herself on what to do.  
“That’s some mad gay betrayal, yo,” she whispered to herself. “But I don’t lynch a brother.”  
She left him there.


End file.
